


It's Not a Love Potion

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 31 Days of HQ Halloween [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Witches, but we all know it's actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Matsukawa deals with the after affects of Oikawa's constant meddling (this time in the form of an unwanted infatuation potion being tossed on him).  He's perfectly fine being an outsider on Sawamura and Kuroo's relationship.  It's great.  Awesome. Wonderful.Did Matsukawa mention he was fine?





	It's Not a Love Potion

“What the hell did you do hair for brains?” Iwaizumi knocked his knuckles against Oikawa’s head, really digging them in. Matsukawa would have probably felt a bit bad, or truthfully more amused, if he wasn’t sneezing glitter everywhere. Hanamaki floated to the left of him, looking torn between concern and laughter. A second sneeze and more glitter tipped Hanamaki into hilarity. “Mattsun go jump in the shower, get that shit off!”

“I was helping!” Oikawa whined from his bent over position where Iwaizumi had him in a headlock. Matsukawa did not envy the trouble-causing demon, no matter how nice Iwaizumi’s arms were a headlock with that amount of muscle mass couldn’t be comfortable.

Another sneeze and glitter sprinkled around Matsukawa. He decided Iwaizumi was probably right and he walked away to hop in the shower, clothes and all. It helped with the glitter and sneezing but Matsukawa didn’t think he was that lucky that the potion would wear off him with just a little water.

“Oh you’re going to love Oikawa’s explanation.” Hanamaki said as Matsukawa stepped out of the shower. Hanamaki had been pretty unflappable as a living, breathing human being and being a floating spectre had only made him more so. He didn’t even bat an eye as Matsukawa stripped out of his soaking clothes, leaving them in a soggy pile on the floor before wrapping a towel around his waist.

Matsukawa heard Oikawa out, his hair terribly mused due to Iwaizumi’s rough treatment. His shoulders were slumped, a pout prevalent on his too-handsome face. The vein in Iwaizumi’s neck throbbed, his face flushing an angry red the more Oikawa continued to talk. Mostly it was just Oikawa trying to get everyone to sympathize with him, which would have worked on anyone besides the three people in the room. Well, two people and one ghost. Still, Matsukawa got the gist of it.

“You threw a potion at me that would make people fall in love with me?” Matsukawa asked, wishing he had put on clothes before hearing Oikawa out.

“No, those kinds of things are hard to do, love is a difficult emotion to inspire in a person if there was nothing there to begin with.” Oikawa said, sounding more like his usual pompous self. That is until Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head. “Ow! I was helping!”

“How exactly is making a love potion helping?” Matsukawa asked.

“It’s not a love potion!” Oikawa yelled, making Hanamaki cackle as he floated behind Matsukawa. “It inspires infatuation, and I thought if you just happened to see a certain werewolf and witch duo you could enchant one or the other.” Matsukawa let out a long sigh as Iwaizumi punched Oikawa once again.

“So your idea of helping is to break up a couple that has been together for over ten years?” Matsukawa asked and it made sense in a very Oikawa fashion. He was a demon after all, summoned by three teenagers who had gotten drunk on cheap beer for the first time. Matsukwa would say it was an accident but they very much set out to summon  _ something  _ though most of the night was pretty blurry. Matsukawa thought Iwaizumi wanted a hellhound, his own dog had died of old age only a month prior and Iwaizumi had been torn up about it. Hence the copious amount of alcohol. Hanamaki had pointed out that hellhounds couldn’t die, just be sent back to the underworld and things had escalated rather quickly after that.

Instead of summoning a hellhound that would have most likely torn them to pieces upon entry into their world they got Oikawa. An aromantic, whiny demon who was very positive he knew best how to run all their lives.

Oikawa didn’t think anything of breaking up a couple who had been in a long term, very committed and loving relationship because Oikawa did not care about either of those two people. He cared about a handful of people, most of which resided in this room. If breaking up a happy couple led to Matsukawa being in a relationship then that was an easy choice for the demon. Morality and ethics were a bit different for Oikawa.

“If it’s powerful enough to break up a loving couple then why isn’t it doing anything to you guys?” Matsukawa asked. Mostly to break up the fight that was quickly escalating between Oikawa and Iwazumi but a little because he was hoping that the potion had failed and Matsukawa could continue on with his loveless life.

“It doesn’t work that way Mattsun.” Oikawa said as if it should be obvious. As if a necromancer would know anything about demon potions.

“Obviously Mattsun, how dumb can you be?” Hanamaki deadpanned as he slowly spun across the room.

“It can’t work on us because we already love you and that’s stronger than any infatuation the potion may cause.” Iwaizumi explains. Hanamaki crashes to the floor but Matsukawa is the only one who sees that but both of them are shocked by that explanation. They shouldn’t be, they’ve all been friends for over a decade.

“Oh.” Matsukawa eloquently said causing Iwaizumi to roll his eyes in exasperation.

In the end it didn’t change matters much at home. Matsukawa still got ready for work, listening to Iwaizumi threatening Oikawa in the background while Hanamaki pretended to continuously fall in love due to Matsukawa’s caterpillar eyebrows. All in all a pretty normal night.

The effect of the potion wasn't seen until Matsukawa got to his night job. He bartended at a hole-in-the-wall bar, one of those places locals love because it looks like a person might get mugged if they walk within a five meters of it so it scares off tourists. Usually Friday nights were steady with a couple breaks here and there where Matsukawa would stuff tempura into his mouth before continuing his job. Yet the bar was jam packed on that night and Matsukawa’s pockets were practically bursting with tips.

Matsukawa thought he should feel a bit bad about that. He made sure no one was overdoing it on tips due to a potion and his co-workers didn’t seem too thrilled about all the extra attention he was getting but it was only temporary. Iwaizumi had promised that he’d get Oikawa to reverse it before the weekend was over and the people he worked with weren’t so petty they would hold it against him for very long.

The extra attention, especially for a low-key guy like Matsukawa, was a bit rattling. Due to his height he tended to catch peoples eye but that was usually only for a moment. His heavy lidded gaze and slouching appearance made people think he was disinterested, which usually worked in Matsukawa’s favor. Matsukawa didn’t like to be center of attention, it was why he worked nights at a shitty bar and mornings in a back street grocery store.

Luckily the night ended without too many boundaries broken. Most people were respectful, keeping the distance of the bar between the patrons and Matsukawa but there had been a few who had reached over, claiming a physical connection he hadn’t offered to them. Matsukawa tried not to hold it against them but he couldn’t help but think that it hadn’t just been the potion that caused their too-familiar behavior.

“Did you get a charm to get more tips or something?” Yahaba asked as they used the back office to change and gather their things. The younger man pulled on a comfortable but threadbare looking gray sweater, there was a hole in the neckline and the cuffs of the sleeves were unravelling which pointed to it not belonging to the fastidious man who took a lot of pride in his appearance.

Matsukawa snorted because he didn’t want to go into the whole “love potion that wasn’t exactly a love potion” thing even if Yahaba had personal experience with Oikawa. He could see Yahaba’s ears turn red as he suddenly turned all his attention towards digging through his bag.

Yahaba had a long term on again-off again relationship with a werewolf named Kyoutani. Most of their problems stemmed from the local pack being a disorganized mess before the new leader showed up and got them into order. Matsukawa didn’t pretend to know much about werewolves, they were as secretive as most supernatural creatures. As a necromancer Matsukawa knew the misinformation that had been purposefully spread about his own people, knew it was the same with werewolves and the like. But what he did know is a broken pack meant a group of volatile, unhappy werewolves. Yahaba had his own insecurities and issues, added to Kyoutani’s weak pack structure meant things had been rough for both of them. 

Then the new pack leader had shown up and whipped his people into shape. Metaphorically speaking, that is. There were some pack leaders who ruled with an iron fist that they had no problem using against their own people, but Sawamura Daichi did more than that. He created a family out of the pack, gave them a stable ground to stand upon and the right encouragement to fix themselves.

Kyoutani was still surly with a bad temper, but that was just who he was. The packs stability let him find his place, calmed him and his relationship with Yahaba had recently started to settle into place too.

Which is why Matsukawa nodded his goodbye before squeezing out of the small room. He didn’t want to be a problem in their relationship and he wanted to make sure that his co-workers could look him in the eye after this weekend was over and the magic had been lifted. He didn’t think any of them would do anything, except maybe Terushima but even then the blonde had gotten better about accepting no as an answer. Especially after the little sun god Hinata nearly burned him alive after Terushima cornered Kiyoko.

“Hey pretty boy,” Matsukawa turned at being catcalled, eyebrows raising automatically. He didn’t think he had ever been called pretty before and he was pretty sure a fully grown adult man being called a boy was never a compliment. “Why don’t you come have a drink with us?” It was three of the men who had become overly familiar with him at the bar, consistently reaching over to touch at him or calling him when he went to help other patrons. Even without the potion they weren’t the type of people Matsukawa would grab a drink with.

“I’m sorry I have to go to my other job.” He gave a half bow before using his long legs to get the fuck out of there without looking like he was running away. Part of him wished he had waited until his co-workers had gotten done changing and walked out together like they usually did. Yahaba’s biting sarcasm or Tanaka Saeko’s heated glares would have scared them off. Hell, even Terushima’s slightly threatening flirting would have done the trick.

Matsukawa felt a little silly for his overreaction when he got to the train station and no one was following him. If he was lucky he could spend his time stocking shelves or taking inventory in the back and avoid most people.

Matsukawa bought a canned coffee before stepping onto his normal train that would take him to his next job. He only worked back-to-back shifts twice a week but Fridays and Saturdays were always rough. He stood up instead of taking one of the many seats available. Too many times he had fallen asleep and woken up several stops away from where he needed to be. One time someone had even snuck off with his phone while he blissfully slept on.

Matsukawa stayed standing and awake, slowly making his way through his canned coffee, for three stops until he got off. He ignored the double-takes he was given, thankful for the early Saturday morning which meant it was fairly empty besides those getting off late night shifts or beginning early morning ones. People too tired to lean into the infatuation spell placed on Matsukawa, to which he was grateful for.

Amanai, the manager of the little grocery store Matsukawa worked mornings in, flushed when he greeted her then looked down at her very pregnant belly. Matsukawa hid his grin in his locker as he unzipped his hoodie and placed it on a hook before grabbing his green apron. Amanai was happily married and blamed any of her strange behavior on ‘pregnancy brain’ so hopefully she would do the same with her newfound attraction to her long-time employee.

“Did they drop off the new shipment already?” Matsukawa asked as he tied the apron around his waist. Amanai fanned her red cheeks.

“Yes, I’m sorry you’ll have to unload them yourself.” Amanai wasn’t too far into her pregnancy but she was having twins which meant her belly had expanded fast and he was almost impossible for her to bend over to pick up some dropped change let alone cartons full of fruits or milk.

“Have you come up with anymore baby names?” Matsukawa changes the subject easily because he doesn’t mind pulling his own weight and Amanai’s while working. Under normal circumstances the younger woman could bench press Matsukawa, but normally she wasn’t five months pregnant with twins.

The first part of his shift passes by as it usually does with only a bare difference due to the effects of the potion. Amanai still blushes when Matsukawa smiles at her and there was that poor exhausted-looking college kid who ran into the orange stand when Matsukawa asked if he needed help finding anything but other than that it went as it usually did.

Then around eight Matsukawa heard an all to familiar voice that made his stomach clench in a way that wasn’t completely comfortable but not altogether unpleasant either. Matsukawa would be lying if he said the reason he mostly volunteered for the early Saturday morning shifts was for the money, especially when that meant sometimes working sixteen hour shifts with no break between his two jobs. Most of the reason came from two people who did their weekly shopping at eight on Saturday morning.

Matsukawa rounded the corner of the aisle, telling himself it was just because he needed to stock the shelves and not because he was desperate, though both reasons were true. There he easily spotted two familiar forms.

First was Sawamura Daichi. Shorter than his companion but taller than average, or so he pointed it every time someone made a comment about his stature. He was the reason for the new stability in the local werewolf pack. They had actually gone to junior high together and Matsukawa had been in love with him then before he truly even knew what that meant. Time had been good to Sawamura. He had filled out, the cream colored sweater lovingly showed off his broad shoulders and despite the cool autumn temperatures outside he had pushed the sleeves up to reveal darkly tanned and wonderfully muscular forearms.

Werewolves were widely known to be an impulsive and temperamental lot. Sawamura with his soft brown eyes, calming aura, and soothing baritone seemed like an outlier to that but Matsukawa knew that to be wrong. Though that didn’t change the fact that he had become a strong pillar not just for his pack but for the community at whole.

Then there was Kuroo Tetsurou who looked like the type of guy parents warned their kids about. Heavily tattooed and pierced along with a love of darker colors and a full blooded witch, some parents weren’t too far off with their warnings. Yet Kuroo also happened to be a huge nerd. He had been terribly shy when he was a child and while he mostly had gotten over that, sometimes it cropped up around strangers in large groups.

Kuroo had taken over his grandmothers occult store, which is why he had moved from Tokyo in the first place. Sawamura, his long term boyfriend, had followed him here only to find the local pack in shambles with the former leader unable or unwilling to do anything about it. Sawamura had lasted a week until he stepped in to take control.

Oikawa was convinced they weren’t good together. They did look like opposites. Sawamura with his warm and open appearance, soft and inviting. While Kuroo was near his opposite, wearing a heavy and chunky dark gray cardigan over a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black boots. Even the slouchy beanie on his head was black, covering up a mess of inky black hair.

But Kuroo was leaning against Sawamura’s back, whining about being cold even as he snuck most likely frigid digits underneath Sawamura’s sweater. For his part Sawamura didn’t even flinch, just lightly nuzzled against Kuroo’s head that was resting on Sawamura’s broad shoulder before he went back to deciding between two types of tofu.

They looked good together and Matsukawa’s heartbeat a little faster at the common sight of them simply enjoying an early morning together. He was sure he hadn’t made a noise but Sawamura’s dark eyes looked over at Matsukawa anyways, a warm smile was shown in greeting making Matsukawa’s own lips twitch up automatically.

It was only a moment later, when Matsukawa’s feet had taken him closer without his knowledge that he saw Sawamura’s eyes widen that he remembered some crucial information. Oikawa’s potion, the one he had brewed and tossed onto Matsukawa in a glittery mess. The one he had specifically made for these two men, the only two people Matsukawa had fallen for who were happily committed to each other.

  
_Shit_, Matsukawa thought eloquently as the weight of the circumstances smashed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> October 7th, 2019 - 7. Enchanted
> 
> What do you mean it's the 20th? No, I'm pretty sure October just started.


End file.
